The Cry of a Wolf
by Bloody Wolf Howler
Summary: A wolf pack have made the mountains their territory, and the Tribe of Rushing Water no longer feel safe. Stoneteller sends two cats to the clans for help on removing the wolves, but the reason for their arrival will tear the Tribe apart. Rated to be safe.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was the dead of night. The stars shone brightly in the dark sky over-head.

Snow fell lightly in little tufts from the mountains as the wind blew. With little light to guide their way, two cats crunched through the snow in search of shelter and food.

"How much further Snow?" One cat asked his companion.

Snow sighed. "I told you Cleft, it takes much patience to cross the mountains where the Clans live. We should be there by sun-high tomorrow."

Snow looked around nervously and quickened her pace.

Cleft followed her with a huff. "But what if we run into them?"

Snow grunted. "Then we run. But until then, keep your mouth shut and let's-"

Cleft grunted in surprise when he bumped into Snow from behind. "Hey! What gives!"

He noticed the rigid way his friend was standing and peered around her. Pale green eyes shone from the darkness several paw-steps ahead of them.

"W-Wolf," Snow stuttered.

The wolf lifted its massive head and turned away from the cats slightly. After taking a few steps it looked over its shoulder at the cats.

"It," Cleft started, "it wants us to follow it."

The two exchanged confused glances. Snow nodded slightly and padded after the wolf.

Cleft sighed wearily and followed more slowly.


	2. Allegiances

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader- Fogstar- large gray tom covered in battle scars

Deputy- Rainfall- pale blue tom  
Apprentice- Glacierpaw- small white tom

Medicine Cat- Moongleam- bluish-gray she-cat

Warriors- Shadowstripe- black tom with a white stripe piercing his fur from his head to his tail

Lizardtongue- tortoise-shell she-cat

Hazelfur- small gray tabby she-cat

Silverleaf- silver furred she-cat

Tigerstorm- long dark-furred tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Apprentice- Nightpaw- black tom with white paws

Blackheart- black tom  
Apprentice- Rosepaw- red tabby she-cat

Thistlefire- prickly tabby tom

Queens- Berrycloud- tortoise-shell she-cat (mother of Patchkit, Winterkit, and Mosskit)

Darkeye- white she-cat with strange black eyes

Tribe of Rushing Water

Leader- Teller of Pointed Stones (Stoneteller)- black she-cat with amber eyes

Prey-Catchers- Nest Where Eagles Lay (Nest)- pale gray tom

Flower that Blooms in Spring (Flower)- pure white she-cat

Mouse in a Misty Field (Mouse)- small brown tom

Cave-Guards- Screech of Flying Eagle (Screech)- large black tabby tom

Snow that Falls From the Mountains (Snow)- pure white she-cat with red eyes

Cleft in the Rocky Wall (Cleft)- brown tabby tom

Wolf Howling at the Moon (Wolf)- gray she-cat

Clear Sky at Dawn (Clear)- pale gray tabby she-cat

Kit-Mothers- Leaf of the Broken Tree (Leaf)- gray she-cat


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_'Tail down Glacierpaw,' _Rainfall thought. '_Your prey will run off!'_

Though he knew his apprentice couldn't hear his thoughts, Rainfall still pleaded that Glacierpaw knew he was about to scare off his prey.

At the last moment the silver tail flattened to the earth.

Rainfall watched through narrow eyes as the apprentice pounced and landed squarely on the squirrels back.

Glacierpaw moved his paws and looked back at his mentor, puffing out his chest in pride.

"Well done!" Rainfall praised. "You can take that back to the queens and then get something for yourself."

"Yes Rainfall," Glacierpaw said, picking up his squirrel and following the older cat back to their camp.

The apprentice went straight to the nursery and disappeared inside. Rainfall deposited his kill on the fresh-kill pile and sat down.

Being deputy of a Clan looked down on was hard work.

But as long as he could serve his clan until he breathed his last breath he didn't care.

"Rainfall!"

The deputy turned to see Fogstar walking towards him with Moongleam, the medicine cat.

"Is something wrong?"

Fogstar stopped and nodded slowly. "Come with me."

He turned and led his companions back to his den above the HighLedge.

Once in the shade he made himself comfortable. "StarClan has sent me a warning of some sort."

"You mean like a dream?" Moongleam suggested.

Fogstar nodded. "A bloody one."

"Do tell," the she-cat yawned, shuffling her paws impatiently.

"These dog-like creatures had trapped and killed a group of cats."

_'Does he mean wolves?'_ Rainfall thought.

"But," he continued, "another group of dogs came and killed off the first group."

Moongleam was speechless.

"What's that supposed to mean? And what's it got to do with Clan cats?" Rainfall asked.

"Yes how could we be attacked if there are no dogs around here?" Moongleam snapped.

Fogstar shrugged. "I'm not sure, but until we learn more carry on with your duties."

The two nodded and backed out of his den.

"Do you think that dream of his made any sense?" Rainfall thought aloud.

"I don't know," Moongleam admitted. "But we should keep on eye on him just in case."

The deputy nodded and went in search of his apprentice. Glacierpaw was eating a vole near the fresh-kill pile.

Rainfall walked over and poked through the pile. He picked out a plump mouse and settled beside his apprentice.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow Rainfall?" Glacierpaw asked.

Rainfall swallowed his mouthful of mouse and said, "We're taking the dawn patrol out, so be sure to get plenty of rest."

His apprentice nodded and continued eating.

_'What a silly dream,'_ the deputy thought, '_for a wise leader like Fogstar to have.'_

His mind continued to drift and he missed the medicine cats screech of shock from beside him.

"Moongleam! Moongleam what's wrong!" Rainfall hissed.

Moongleam let out another wail. "The vole! The vole! Look at it! It's been torn apart!"

The deputy whipped his head around to his apprentice. "Who did this?"

Glacierpaw shrunk back in fear. "That w-wasn't there before!"

"No," Moongleam whispered. "This is a sign from StarClan."

"What does it mean?" Lizardtongue asked.

Moongleam was silent for a moment. "There is a storm approaching, and I fear ThunderClan is right in the middle of it."


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the night of a gathering.

The full moon hung dangerously low in the sky.

Clouds threatened to block out its light as Fogstar led ThunderClan along the edge of the lake to the Gathering Island.

They crossed the fallen tree and pushed past the brush into the clearing. It seemed they were waiting on WindClan.

Without waiting for the WindClan leader Fogstar pushed past the swarm of cats and climbed the giant tree where the other two sat waiting.

As if on cue Swiftstar led WindClan into the clearing.

"Hurry up Swiftstar! We would like to start this gathering!" Duskstar, leader of ShadowClan, called out impatiently.

Hearing his name Swiftstar looked up and ran to the tree, climbing it slowly and sitting beside RiverClan's leader Dewstar.

"Who would like to start?" Dewstar asked.

"I will," Swiftstar said nodding his head slightly. "There's really not much to report. Prey is well, and we have new kits."

He straightened himself and flicked his tail towards Duskstar.

He cleared his throat. "Our patrols have reported the advancements of kittypets into the forest. They're not looking into just ShadowClan territory, so make sure you patrol your borders regularly."

Dewstar nodded. "Thank you Duskstar. We will all take that into consideration. RiverClan has little to report too, except for new kits of course."

Lastly went Fogstar. "ThunderClan is well. We have a new warrior here with us, Thistlefire!"

"Thistlefire, Thistlefire!"

The large tom flicked his ears in pride.

"And it seems like this is the season for kits, we have newborns as well," Fogstar concluded.

"And if that seems to be it," Dewstar said looking around, "then this gathering is over."

With the dismissal the four leaders jumped from the tree and led their clans into their own territories.

As he followed his clan leader away Rainfall let out a quiet sigh of relief.

He was grateful Fogstar hadn't mentioned his dream, but he was also quiet worried about Duskstars warning.

He didn't have the time to deal with kittypet nuisances.

All Rainfall cared about was restoring ThunderClan's honor and respect, and also helping Fogstar in his last days.

Once they bounded into camp Rainfall padded over to the medicine cat in the middle of the clearing.

"Did he mention anything?" She asked quietly.

"No," the deputy replied. "But there is something of interest that was said."

"Oh?" She pricked her ears.

He nodded. "Duskstar reported kittypet intrusions on the forest, and not just in his clans territory either."

Moongleam nodded. "I see. Then tomorrow I must share tongues with StarClan, and I'd like you to escort me."

Rainfall looked confused. "Of course."

The medicine cat stood, dipped her head, and walked off to her den.

The deputy sat looking up at SilverPelt for a while longer before the exhaustion set in and he went to rest for the night.


End file.
